headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
| running time = 151 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Man of Steel (2013) | followed by = Suicide Squad (2016) }} Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and action genres. It is based on the characters of Batman and Superman as seen in comic book titles published by DC Comics. It is the second film in the "DC Extended Universe" and follows the 2013 movie Man of Steel. The film was directed by Zack Snyder with a script written by David S. Goyer and Chris Terrio. Some scenes were re-drafted by actor Ben Affleck. The film stars Affleck in the role of Bruce Wayne, aka the Dark Knight Detective known as Batman. Henry Cavill reprises the role of Superman from the previous film, and brings back several Man of Steel cast members including Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Laurence Fishburne as Perry White, Diane Lane as Martha Kent and Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent. New cast members to the franchise include Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth, and Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, which marks the first feature film appearance of the character. The film was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Atlas Entertainment, and DC Entertainment in association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment. It was released theatrically in the United States on March 25th, 2016. Plot Cast Appearances * Alfred Pennyworth * Anatoli Knyazev * Aquaman * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Calvin Swanwick * Carrie Farris * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Darkseid * Doomsday * Emmet Vale * Finch * Flash, Barry Allen * Jack O'Dwyer * Jimmy Olsen * Joe Chill * Joker * Jonathan Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Martha Wayne * Mercy Graves * Nancy Grace * Perry White * Pete Ross * Silas Stone * Superman, Clark Kent * Thomas Wayne * Wallace Keefe * Wonder Woman, Diana Prince * Zod * Africa * Apokolips * Batcave * Crime Alley * Daily Planet * Gotham City * Gotham University * Indian Ocean * Kansas * LexCorp * Metropolis * Mexico * North Pole * Smallville * Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Tijuana * United States Capitol Building * Washington, D.C. * Wayne Financial * Wayne Manor * Batarang * Batmobile * Bat-armor * Bat-brand * Bat-signal * Helicopter * Kryptonite * Lasso of Truth * Mother Box * Trident of Poseidon * Central Intelligence Agency * Department of Defense * United States Air Force * United States Army * Bats * Bartender * Businessman * Butler * Editor-in-Chief * Farmer * Flight attendant * Lawyer * Military Police * Newscaster * Paramedic * Personal assistant * Photographer * Pilot * Police officer * Politician * Protestor * Receptionist * Reporter * Retail clerk * Scientist * Security guard * Senator * Socialite * Terrorist * Thug * Waitress * Colonel * General * Governor * Major * Senator * Sergeant * Amazons * Atlanteans * Cemetery * College * Cyborgs * Dreams * Energy projection * Enhanced hearing * Exploding bodies * Exploding buildings * Extraterrestrial * Falling from a great height * Funeral * Gothamite * Gunshot victim * Heat vision * Impalement * Invulnerability * Kryptonians * Museum * Mutation * Mutilation * Parademons * Resurrection * Scientific experimentation * Self sacrifice * Space portal * Space vessel * Stabbing * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Super-speed * Time travel * Torture * Transformation Recommendations * Batman: The Movie * Batman * Batman Returns * Batman Forever * Batman & Robin * Batman Begins * Dark Knight, The * Dark Knight Rises, The * Superman: The Movie * Superman II * Superman III * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Superman Returns * Man of Steel See also Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Entertainment Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Atlas Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:2016/Films Category:March, 2016/Films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Zack Snyder Category:Chris Terrio Category:Wesley Coller Category:David S. Goyer Category:Geoff Johns Category:Curt Kanemoto Category:Benjamin Melniker Category:Bruce Moriarty Category:Christopher Nolan Category:Charles Roven Category:Jim Rowe Category:Deborah Snyder Category:Emma Thomas Category:Michael E. Uslan Category:Gregor Wilson Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Larry Fong Category:David Brenner Category:Ben Affleck Category:Henry Cavill Category:Jesse Eisenberg Category:Diane Lane Category:Laurence Fishburne Category:Jeremy Irons Category:Holly Hunter Category:Gal Gadot Category:Scoot McNairy Category:Callan Mulvey Category:Tao Okamoto Category:Brandon Spink Category:Lauren Cohan Category:Michael Shannon Category:Michael Cassidy Category:Kevin Costner Category:Ray Fisher Category:Ezra Miller Category:Jason Momoa Category:Joe Morton Category:Harry Lennix Category:Nancy Grace